Drunk Texting
by LilMissKel
Summary: Quick Steroline fanfic :D Typo in the beforehand..Should be "right" not write. Sorry!


**Oh, hello. Okay, so this is another oneshot, this time of Steroline, who just happens to be my OTP. I love them dearly. Please tell me how I can improve my writing, if you can(: I claim no write to these characters, obvs, and I just like writing. Third person POV. **

**Again, it's Steroline, with mentions of Klaroline, Daroline (you go, Daroline) and Maroline (and none for Forwood, bye!)**

* * *

Caroline sighed, putting her bottle of tequila back on the table, half empty, and stumbling to the couch. Her mom was working late again, and Elena was with Bonnie, excluding Caroline, of course. Just like old times. It was the Elena-Bonnie show, with Caroline left in the dust. "Oh, Caroline doesn't need _us, _her best friends! No! Of _course _not. She has Vicki and Amy. She'll be _fine_." she muttered to herself, drunk and annoyed. She pulled out her phone, scrolling through the contacts in boredom. Someone to text, keep her occupied.

Damon? No. Of course not. He compelled her into liking him..But she always had liked him, a little. It wasn't her fault he was hot and had that bad boy air to him. She rolled her eyes and dismissed her thoughts as alcohol. The next person she considered was Matt. He was one of her best friends, and her ex. Talk about an awkward relationship. That was a no as well. Finally, she came to Stefan.

Stefan Salvatore had been her best friend for a brief time. He took care of her when she first killed a human, and taught her how to hunt bunnies so she wouldn't have to hurt people. Of course, she had forsaken his bunny diet for Damon's blood bag one, but she still loved him and his peaceful but dreary ways. His seriousness contrasted with her bubbly, upbeat personality. If she were honest with herself, she never stopped liking him. If she were honest, she could admit to herself that she still had some hope for her June Salvatore wedding. He wasn't with Elena anymore, afterall. She sighed again, remembering that the two had the star crossed lover feeling Romeo and Juliet had.

Nonetheless, she clicked his name and started to type a message. _Stefgan I;vr brtm tifnking wre udes tio bre so cloiser. Whgat gjappened?_

She put her iPhone on her stomach, waiting for a text back. With luck, he was still awake. She glanced over at the clock with blurred vision, seeing a two before the colon. "So it's either two..or twelve." she mumbled. Her phone vibrated after a minute of silence with her eyes closed. Clicking the option to read Stefan's text, she smiled blankly. _I think you misspelled drinking, Care. I'll be over soon._ She giggled quietly, knowing he wouldn't bother to knock. He wouldn't want her to get up, would he?

Sure enough, not a minute later, Stefan appeared in front of her, a bemused expression on her face. "Serious Salvatore, white knight to all girls in need!" she drawled drunkenly. His mouth twitched upwards, and she knew he didn't want to smile while she was like this. "Sit with me! Please?" she begged, smiling charmingly. She sat up to make room for him, a little too quickly. The room started to spin and she groaned. "Be careful, Caroline." Stefan scolded, putting his hand on her shoulder to keep her upright. He slid in behind her, where her head had be resting, lowering her back down.

"It's better to just wait this out," he murmured, smiling down at her confused face. "But..I want to do something! Why else would I invite you over?" she said, loudly, annoyed with him now. "Care, did you really expect me to do something with you when you're drunk?" he said, stifling laughter. She frowned up at him, hearing the smile in his voice. "It's not funny," she said, sullenly.

Stefan actually did let out a short bark of laughter at that. "If you say so," he shrugged, quieting it at the death glare she shot him. "Stefan?" Caroline asked, after a moment's pause, her voice tentative. "Yes, Caroline?" She hesitated again, looking up at him. "What..What are you going to do when Elena is too old for you?" She finally asked, curious and hopeful. Maybe he would say he would leave, taking her with him.

"What am I going.." He started, confused. He started laughing, quietly shaking with his guffaws. "Caroline, where do you get this stuff?" He chided softly. He hadn't really thought of it much himself. He didn't really want to. But Elena didn't want to be a vampire, he knew that. He'd have to leave eventually. She gave him another signature Caroline glower and he sombered. "Okay. I suppose I'll leave Mystic Falls.." he said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"And..And what about me?" Stefan looked at her in shock. The comment seemingly bursted out of the little blonde, taking him completely by surprise at her venomous tone. "J-Just because everything isn't all sparkly clear skies with Saint Elena doesn't..doesn't mean you can't..can't.." Caroline stammmered, tears springing to her eyes. "It doesn't mean you can't love someone else!" He just looked at her, confused. She sat up, more slowly this time shaking her head in disbelief. Standing up unsteadily, she started towards the stairs.

"It doesn't mean you can't love me," she murmured, knowing he would hear. She tripped up the first step, before she was swept up into someone's arms. Strong arms. Stefan's arms. She looked into his face, baffled. He leaned down and kissed her, tentatively at first. She deepened it, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He let her, and the remained like that for a few more moments, before Stefan pulled away. "You're drunk, Caroline." he whispered.

She pursed her lips, angry that he broke the kiss. "You can't deny that you liked it, though," she said back, not bothering to lower her voice. He sighed and shook his head. "Caroline..It would be too messy. I-" She cut her best friend off with a quick peck. He frowned at her.

"Didn't I just say that I couldn't-" Caroline rolled her blue green eyes. "Stefan, when have you ever given a damn what people thought? What a mess it would be?" He smiled sadly at her. "Do you ever pause to think who could be hurt by your whirlwind?" She blinked at him, not comprehending. "Elena, Matt, Damon, Klaus, Tyler." he clarified. She rolled her eyes again. "I don't give a shit what Tyler thinks of me anymore, Stefan. I thought I made that clear after the 20's dance." she snapped.

She thought for a minute, considering how hurt Elena would be, Matt and Damon as well. "Elena..Well, she has Bonnie. Matt and Damon, too, and they have her. They'd get over it. Klaus can go..He can go screw himself in a hole." She said, swallowing her fear and respect for the Original. Stefan chuckled at that. "Care, you don't have to pretend with me, remember? I know it would eat you up slowly, the guilt."

"So you think," she retorted, sulky. "Caroline..This is a problem for tomorrow, okay? Right now, it's past two in the morning," So she _had _read the clock right. "And you need your sleep. You're going to have a bad hangover tomorrow for a few minutes, so you got to get to bed." he finished, smiling winningly at her. "And I don't suppose you'll join me?" She smiled mischievously at him. He managed to keep his face neutral. "No, I don't think that's an option tonight."

Smiling giddily, Caroline let herself be carried up the stairs and placed in her bed, tucked in by the best person possible for the job. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "What?" She blushed like she was thirteen again, and not eighteen-seventeen, if she didn't count after death. "You said tonight..That implies there will be other nights." He laughed at her logic and kissed her forehead. "It could be a possibility. For now, sleep." he replied. She nodded, yawning and turning over into a more comfortable position.

Just as her eyes were drifting shut, she heard him whisper, almost inaudibly, "I do love you, Caroline..I always will." She smiled peacefully, letting herself fall asleep. She knew her dreams would be pleasant and filled with a certain Salvatore that night.

* * *

**So I very obviously need more work..But you know, I smiled writing this whole thing, so I'm happy. Leave me some feedback, please? I'd like to improve to write more Steroline, maybe even some Delena, eventually.**


End file.
